Welcome Home
by InTheShallows
Summary: Small future one shot.


_So, this is my first VM fic. __English__ is not my native language and I know very little about the Navy so please bare with me. A big thank you to my friend for helping me out with this fic. Hope you all enjoy it!_

_Work Text:_

The living room floor was covered with toys and she struggled to walk through it, especially with a baby on her hip, but eventually she found a spot and sat down. She placed the baby in front of her and handed her a stuffed unicorn – a gift from grandpa Keith from the day she was born. Adoration for unicorns ran in the family, apparently, as the 11 month old took the toy and started playing with it. In her own way, of course, and that meant she was going to bite it at some point.

Veronica sighed as she watched her daughter. It had been a long day and she was exhausted. Dealing with the baby and work by herself was harder than she thought. She could handle it, with the help from her dad and her friends, but she still missed having someone by her side to help her like he did. Maybe she just missed him. She missed the comfort he provided her. She missed watching how good he was with their daughter. She missed waking up next to him.

Three years, three deployments and a baby later, their relationship was still going strong. They proved to each other how much they had matured in the years they were apart and were pretty proud of themselves for handling issues like adults. "Communication is key", Logan once told her, claiming he had heard this advice by randomly watching something on tv.

Logan had been away for almost three months now, he was lucky to get such a short deployment. This was the third time they had to be apart, the first one being six months away, the second one being four and a half months, and now three. Ever since they found out about the baby he managed to get shorter deployments to spend some time with his family until he could eventually get a position in the navy where he didn't have to be away from his family.

He would call or skype whenever he could but mostly they talked through emails. She'd send him pictures of their daughter and he replied saying how much he loved and missed them. He always made sure she knew how much they meant to him. And she did. This was his second chance at having a family he always wanted, a family he deserved. He could be the father he never had to his child and he was pretty good at it.

Veronica came back from her memories as the baby threw the stuffed unicorn a few feet away and started crawling towards the couch next to her mother. The baby grabbed onto it as she stood up and reached for a ball. She couldn't walk by herself just yet - which Veronica was grateful, she didn't want Logan to miss that moment - but she could stand like a pro, as long as she was holding onto something, of course.

The baby struggled to reach what she wanted so Veronica got up and helped her daughter. She pressed a kiss on the baby's head before sitting down on the floor again.

She looked at her daughter and sighed one more time. "Do you miss daddy?" Her little girl looked at her mother as she heard the question and gave her a smile – a smile that was all Logan. "Dada."

Even though her daddy was miles away she definitely hadn't forgotten about him, especially since she was on every skype call and Veronica would "talk" to her about him constantly. "I miss him too."

Seconds later, she heard a noise coming from the front door and immediately got up. The door wasn't so close to the living room but she could see his silhouette. She could feel it was him, but it wasn't possible. He wasn't supposed to get home for another two weeks.

She waited close to the baby, not wanting to leave her alone, as he made his way inside the house. Veronica couldn't help the huge smile spreading across her face, mixed with the expression of shock of seeing him earlier than she expected.

"What - what are you doing home?"

He smiled back at her. He could feel his heart racing with excitement as he was reuniting with his favorite people in the world. "I managed to leave early and I wanted to surprise you."

He was making his way towards his family when his baby girl let out a squeal and suddenly she was calling for him and her hands weren't holding onto the couch anymore. "Dada!" She wobbled her way towards her father and he got down to catch her before she could fall.

He took the baby in his arms and looked at Veronica with wide eyes. "Did you see this? Has she done that before?"

Veronica mirrored his face as she replied, "She hasn't."

Logan looked down at his daughter. She had a smile on her face and she looked pretty proud of herself. "You did it! I'm so proud of you!" Logan placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

Veronica made her way towards her family and Logan put his arms around her as he leaned down to brush his lips against hers. She hugged both Logan and their daughter tightly and then looked up at him. "Welcome home."


End file.
